1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a fluid ejecting apparatus, a method and program of controlling a fluid ejecting apparatus, and a target.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is disclosed a fluid ejecting apparatus where, if a print reference mark of a roll paper, in which a punched-shape portion and a substantially quadrangular print starting reference mark disposed in a paper-surface direction with respect to the punched-shape portion as a reference for the print starting position for performing printing in the punched-shape portion are formed, is detected by a photosensor, the roll paper is allowed to be wound so as to return to the print starting position from this time, and after that, while the roll paper is transported in a predetermined direction, printing is performed (refer to, for example, JP-A-11-254866).
In the case where the print reference mark has a shape of a quadrangle or the like as described above, in order to acquire a distance to the print starting position used to determine a roll paper winding amount, it is necessary to detect an end portion of the print reference mark in a predetermined direction or the opposite direction thereof.